


khwām h̄māy k̄hxng khwām s̄uk̄h (the meaning of happiness)

by wisdom_walks_alone



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, Family Dynamics, Family Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wisdom_walks_alone
Summary: Cass has never had a question about where home is.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Everyone, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	khwām h̄māy k̄hxng khwām s̄uk̄h (the meaning of happiness)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiitts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiitts/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for my friend cess!! สุขสันต์วันเกิด!

Cass lands softly on the roof, settling into a crouch and putting her finger to her comm as it crackles in her ear.

_“Nightwing to all points. What are the specs?”_

_“No need to sound so fancy about it,”_ Jason’s voice crackles back.

_“Would you prefer ‘What’s the sitch?’”_

_“I really wouldn’t.”_

_“Fine,”_ Dick huffs. _“Nightwing to all points. Report.”_

_“Well now you're just being demanding.”_

_“Hood, I swear to—”_

_“All good in the Hill and the Fashion District,”_ Tim interrupts. _“Just need to wrap up in Little Italy.”_

_“Thanks, double R,”_ Dick replies.

_“All good in the hood,”_ Jason jeers.

_“Hood—”_

_“All clear in the Bowery,”_ Jason huffs. _“Nearing the end of the East End route now.”_

_“Perfect, that’s all I asked for. Robin?”_

_“Gotham Heights and Coventry are taken care of,”_ Damian answers.

_“Black Bat?”_

Cass taps out her response using the button on her comm. Morse code. _All clear in the Diamond District._

_“Fantastic. Reconvene at the cave. Nightwing out.”_

_“Red Robin, out.”_

_“Robin, out.”_

_“Hood out.”_

Cass takes her finger away from her ear and stands, stretching her arms above her head. She’s about to jump to the next roof when she hears the soft _thud_ of someone landing near her.

“Spoiler,” she says, turning to face the new arrival.

“The one and only,” Steph says, smiling wide. She notices Cass tilting her head at her and shrugs. “I know I said I was going to stay in and study for my finals, but I was getting a little restless.”

Cass looks at her for a second, raises an eyebrow.

Steph puts her hands on her hips. “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“That thing where you read me front and back like a leaflet.”

Cass just keeps looking at her.

Steph huffs playfully, a smile on her lips. “Okay, maybe I just wanted a little patrol time without the bats breathing down my neck.”

Cass nods, turning towards the next roof over. “Cave?”

“Go back to the cave? Are you serious?” Steph asks incredulously. “No thanks. You guys are working on the Mullins case, right?”

Cass nods.

“Yeah, that is not a lion’s den I want to walk into. Besides, I don’t wanna hear shit from them about patrolling while off comms. You won’t tell them you saw me?”

Cass shakes her head, small smile tugging at her lips.

“Great, you’re the best,” Steph tells her, taking a step back and retrieving her grapple from her belt. “We’re still on for Friday night, yeah? My dorm room, 6 p.m. sharp, be there. We’re watching the entirety of the Witcher and eating so much fucking popcorn we’re going to be popping kernels in our stomachs.”

Not waiting for any kind of response, Steph shoots her grapple and jumps off the roof. Cass smiles and shoots her grapple in the opposite direction.

When she gets back to the cave, the boys are in the middle of an argument.

“I’m with Drake on this one, for once,” Damian pipes up, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat, his hood up. The cave goes silent for a minute as they all turn to look at him. Damian just shrugs. “I mean, if he’s right, he’s right,” he says simply, swiveling back and forth in his chair.

The rest of them shake themselves out of it pretty quickly, and it doesn’t take long for Jason to start yelling again. Cass creeps closer and Dick’s gaze flicks up to her, notifying the others to her presence.

“Come on, Cass, back me up on this,” Tim pleads, and Jason slams his fist down on the table.

“You can’t just get Cass on your side just like that!” he complains.

“Yes I can, I’m her favorite.”

“You’re not her favorite—”

They dissolve into arguing again, yelling back and forth at each other. Dick tries to step in, but it just turns into a shouting match between all three of them. Damian tuts and spins around lazily in his seat. Cass smiles. She’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated, and you're welcome to pop over to [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) to say hi too! again this was a birthday gift for my good friend cess! happy birthday cess!!!


End file.
